Vesiana Sinclair
Basic Information *Claims she was sent to Rennali Sunwhisper to act as Ambassador from the Kirin Tor. She claims these orders came directly from the Council of Six. Allegiences and Titles *Kirin Tor-''Supposed'' *Rennali Sunwhisper *Vestige of the Phoenix Family and Close Friends Statements and Works Sinclair says: As per executive order of the Council, I was assigned to Quel'Athilien prior to the Purge. The embassy as you may recall was vacated with the Destruction of Dalaran. Sinclair says: It was hoped, by having negotiations, we could bring all of elvenkind back into the Alliance. Sinclair says: As you likely know by now, King Wrynn was entered into separate negotiations with the sin'dorei to return to the Alliance. Several agents of the Sunreavers sabotaged these efforts, forcing the Purge, and Dalaran returning to the Alliance instead. Most of the perpetrators were apprehenhanded, though some did escape to Quel'Thalas. Your Violet Eye contacts were up in arms over why I wasn't using my position to go to the Regent Lord and demand the Sunreavers back. Sinclair says: As diplomat, in any case, my primary objective was fostering kinship between Dalaran and Quel'Athilien, which I will first off say flourishes. We are on very good terms, trade has resumed, and a military alliance is desirable. Sinclair says: As for the sin'dorei, Quel'Athilien is only united with one family. Their union is dependent on the continued peace between Athilien and Thalas, and as such, the family is not officially part of Thalassian politics. It exists, but has no real power. Sinclair says: Otherwise, Horde activity is at an all time low, due to our effeorts at the Isle of Thunder, and Orgrimmar. Sinclair says: Any particular questions you wish to ask? Gehlnarine Liridian says: Nothing I can think of...you have been representing us well, it seems. And your report seems quite thorough. I am hoping that, now that this whole thing has been resolved, we can expect regular reports from you. In fact... Gehlnarine Liridian says: I would suggest setting up a meeting with one Zanbor Emerson. He is a member of the Inner Council alongside me and he is the Minister of Administration. He oversees the Ambassador projects and I think your reports would fall under his jurisdiction. Sinclair says: I would be happy to visit Archmage Emerson. Gehlnarine Liridian says: Wonderful! I will pass this report on to him and inform him of our conversation. There should be no problems setting up regular meetings with him and the Inner Council as a whole. Sinclair says: Splendid. Do let me know the next time the Council meets. i would like to attend and offer my report in person. Gehlnarine Liridian says: Our Senate Sessions are on Saturdays at 8PM here in the Parlor. You are more than welcome to come sit in on our sessions and give your reports then. That is usually when Archmage Emerson is most available as well. Sinclair says: And in the future, if anyone wishes to contact me, they are welcome to send a letter and arrange a meeting. I am firstmost of Dalaran. Gehlnarine Liridian says: Understood. That shall be remembered. Meeting with Vorien and Zanbor 4/19 Sinclair says: Unofficially speaking, I am Ambassador to Quel'Athilien as a spy against the Sunreaver who escaped the purge. ... Sinclair says: As for the information... it appears the Technomage Society was right in their fears. While assaulting the Isle of Thunder, the Sin'dorei acquired mogu sentries, and have used the technology and magic to upgrade their own. Sinclair says: Any assault on Quel'thalas, now or in the future, will be somewhat more difficult than expected. Zanbor Emerson says: I don't think we are in any position to assault Quel'thalas. Vorien Dawnstrider says: That does explain why some of the Sindorei have been far more active outside of their borders lately. Sinclair says: No, we aren't, but some were demanding it nonetheless. Now, at least, we have verification of what we were after, and reason to leave them alone for the time being. Sinclair says: Not that I'm particularly happy about it. In any case, I'm certain the Kirin Tor will find some counter-measure. Case Involvements *Person of Interest in Case #VE-1060: Outcast Notes: